Episode 135
The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master is the one hundred thirty-fifth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Hachiemon tracks down Miroku, as Mushin is dying. # As a last request, everyone perform many tasks around the temple; The final task is for a rare sake. # The group successfully obtains a jug of the sake and Mushin seemingly dies after; however Mushin is not terminally ill and merely believes he will be killed soon because many high ranking priests have been slain lately. Summary Inuyasha and friends are sitting in a meadow, discussing the strange killings of priests and monks in local temples, when Hachiemon, the raccoon dog, appears and tells Miroku that Monk Mushin is about to die due to seeing him throw up blood the previous day. And Miroku rushes off since Monk Mushin had raised him from early childhood when his father had died. They journey to his temple to see if this is true. There they see Monk Mushin who says it is indeed true that he will die. As a way to die peacefully, they find themselves doing chores for Mushin, and eventually acquiring some rare sake made by some sages in a sacred peak know as "Kasumidake," since all of these are his "last wish." They travel to the peak and there, Kagome, Hachiemon, and Shippō get poisoned by some mist, and start to act as if in a drunken state. Only Inuyasha and Miroku manage to be immune by not inhaling the mist. The others are cured when Miroku uses his Kazaana (wind tunnel) to suck up the mist. They spot some sages who hide from them as if scared; presumably, they clear up the misunderstanding. They cut to a scene where Miroku hands Master Mushin the bottle of precious sake. They begin a conversation and talk about old times and Mushin falls asleep and Miroku takes this for his death, and screams out in pain; only to find that he's alive and just asleep. The scene then cuts to the whole group yelling "What!?" and they find that Master Mushin thought that he was going to die because of all the killings of other high priests and monks, implying that he thought he was highly spiritual, and otherwise is in perfect health and that when he threw up blood, he just had a chicken bone stuck in his throat and vomited. The group yells at him for thinking something so stupid, they didn't think him spiritual at all. They then leave the temple. That night, Kagura and the Infant fly past Mushin's temple, not even bothering with the sleeping drunk. Notes *Although sucking Saimyosho and other poisonous demons and/or objects into the Wind Tunnel poisons Miroku, sucking in all the sake mist did not make him drunk. He possibly has a high tolerance to liquor. *Inuyasha is not affected by the sake mist, but he becomes immediately drunk in Episode 12 (FA), when the Master of Potions dunks him into a jug of his mystic brew. *Though unintentional, this would mark the first time Kagome and Shippō have ever been drunk, *This would be Mushin's final appearance in the series. He has a cameo in the episode right before The Final Act and a flash back in Naraku: The Trap of Darkness. *Inuyasha is shown to still be able to speak while getting endless "Sit" commands. *Sango is rather amorous while intoxicated, and attempts to kiss Inuyasha. *In the original dub, Miroku asks him the reason that Hachi saw him spitted blood, he replies:"I had just forgot to wipe off my mouth after having pomegranate". * Sango and Kirara are absent from Kagome's "Wind Tunnel Vacuum" imagine spot. zh:第一百三十五集 Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes